Cleanse
by absolutelycancerous
Summary: In which there are bathtub cuddles and naked teens relaxing after a mission.


The good thing about missions are the hotels students get to crash in, and the insane amount of pampering they get, via connections to the academy and individual sponsors of weapon-meister pairs.

Tonight, the ever-famous Eater-Albarn pair has gotten shoved into some extremely-classy hotel right in the middle of Paris that neither Soul nor Maka can even pronounce the name of. Not that the name matters because, _holy shit_, it looks like a fucking _castle_, the room is huge and—

There's one bed.

Neither one voices a complaint. (Mostly because this place is legitimately the nicest they've ever stayed in, and getting kicked out would be a painful mark on their reputation.)

Besides, it wouldn't be the first time they've slept together—yes, continue grinning.

Nonetheless, Maka is muddy and gross from fighting, Soul is tired and can already feel the usual stiffness in his spine and shoulders that comes with lingering in his weapon form for much, much too long. When their escort (more like a freakin' **butler**) leaves them be for the evening, Maka's already on to shucking off her coat and kicking off her boots, shuffling into the bathroom determinedly.

"M'taking a bath," she calls out, poking her head out from the bathroom doorway as she undoes her pigtails. Her face is red as all hell, Soul notices as he looks up from untying his shoes, and he's about to ask if she needs help with getting the water running (because that's a thing that happens a lot in the apartment) but she cuts him off.

"You…could take one, too." Pause, hiding a little behind the wall. "With me. Maybe. Whatev—"

"Okay."

He grimaces, pretends his voice didn't just crack like he were twelve all over again, and tacks on, "I'll be there in a sec."

Maka looks like her brain has just shut down completely, but she quickly nods (a jerky, shy movement) and disappears into the bathroom, where he hears the water start running. Unsure if he should march into the bathroom completely nude or not, Soul decides to shed his shirt and rid himself of his pants (definitely not tripping over himself in excitement, what, no!) and leave his boxers on, just in case Maka decides she doesn't want his cooties violating her bath. Snatches up his sleep pants and knocks on the slightly-open bathroom door out of habit—they might be dating but he still tries to be a gentleman when he can help it.

She squeaks that he can come in, and Soul steps inside, surprised that she only turned on half the lights; the dimness makes him a little less hyper-aware of her staring at him, and he's not even completely naked yet!

Which, oh, _she_ is. Sitting on the edge of the tub, a hand over her chest as she waits for the tub to finish filling up, bare as the day she was born. She smiles at him, shyly, and tucks her hair behind her ear as she moves to turn the tap off. In such time, Soul wiggles out of his boxers, sets his crap on the counter by where hers is crumpled, and moves to help her stand back up—her back must hurt like a bitch for her to rub it with her knuckles like that, he knows her habits.

Soul steps in first (definitely does not moan at how amazingly hot the water feels) and settles down, holding up his arms to aid her in stepping into the water, too. Slowly she sits down, in the apex of his legs, and asks shyly if she can lie against him, like it's something she's never done before.

He asks why she's asking permission, but her face just goes all red again and she points to his—oh.

She's really too cute.

Soul pulls her gently against him, resists groaning when she makes little puffs of sighs that sound too dangerously akin to sounds she makes when he's plowing her deep into the bed and making her arch her head back—

He will not get a boner, he will _not_ get a boner, he _refuses_ to get a boner like this, no, no, no.

Because she's so _comfortable_, closing her eyes and sinking deeper into the water and against him; she's tired and lazy and she looks absolutely perfect here in front of him, he can't even bare to disrupt that with lascivious kisses (half because he's pretty beat, too).

Instead, he sits her up as he sits up, snatching the soap and washcloth she tucked on the little shelf that's hollowed into the wall beside them, and wrings the cloth out on her back, smiling when she shivers and sighs happily. Soul massages her, from the base of her neck to as far down on her back as he can reach from this position, and helps her to lie back against him once more when she finishes washing her face and the few scrapes she'd gotten in-battle.

However, she wiggles around, so that instead of her back against him, she's laying atop him, breasts pressed to his chest, small hands running up him and hugging him close as she kisses his collarbones, nuzzles his skin and smiles into him.

And then she returns the favor, gently cleaning a patch of road rash on his left arm and a small cut on his cheekbone. She smiles all the while, kissing his forehead and slicking back his bangs with water, just to chuckle and tell him that he is very cute, did his mom ever make him slick back his hair to look nice?

She lavishes him in attention, and when the water starts getting cold after what seems like blissful hours laying together in the barest and most intimate of ways, they let the plug out and step out of the tub, Soul stepping out first in order to grab a towel for her and hold it open so she can walk into his arms as he pulls it around her, kissing her wet hair and rubbing her back a little before he gets a towel for himself to dry off with. Teeth are brushed, with Maka whining that Soul is going to make them go broke with the amount of toothpaste and mouthwash he uses and Soul kissing her with wet, minty smooches to prove that she likes his small obsession with proper dental care.

Maka decides she's too tired to root around for her pajamas, and sprints to the bed before him, tossing her towel as she dives under the poofy covers in a fit of giggles and cutesy smiles. Soul shuffles to the other side with a sickly-sweet grin smacked on his face, because son of a **fuck**, she's cuter than a puppy that wiggles its entire body to wag its little tail and it's just too much to handle without him caving in and telling her how _precious_ she is, which just makes her giggle more, going red once again when she hides under the covers and finds out Soul came to bed naked, too.

Eventually, the two of them calm down, Maka resting her cheek on Soul's chest and Soul twirling some of her damp hair around his finger. She falls asleep first, breath puffing gently against Soul's skin, and he falls asleep soon after, spoiled by the feel of her warm skin keeping him warm along with the cuddly bed sheets.

He's going to have a hard time leaving tomorrow.


End file.
